


D and Blaise

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fanfiction, Rating: NC17, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Blaise, two lovely Slytherins that were once 'him's but are now 'her's, and how Harry and Dean receive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hogwarts365](hogwarts365.livejournal.com)'s prompts.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.
> 
> All chapters are 365 words long, as per the requirements of the community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Hogwarts reunion Harry and Dean can't quite seem to recall two very lovely ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Luna, transgender!Draco_

 

"Who are _they_?" Dean asked, as he cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the two mystery women.

"Not sure," Harry said distractedly.

Harry was sure he recognised them.

One was a platinum blonde, tall, slender, flat-chested and with subtle curves. Her blouse hung loosely on her body, a black long sleeved, sheer sort of thing –save for the solid black leather that covered her chest and back. The blouse stopped a little above her white lacquered fingers and gave way to tight fitting burgundy jeans and a pair of flats that Harry thought was a far better idea than those impossible heels most others wore.

The other woman was dark-skinned, with a thick and curly afro; she was only slightly taller than the first woman and had an average sized bust. She wore a long, strapless dress that bled from a deep orange into a rich yellow from the waist down. Harry thought she might have been wearing slippers.

"You'd think we'd remember two fit birds like that," Dean said.

"It looks like Luna knows who they are," he said, as Luna smiled at the two women and hugged them in turn.

"Maybe they were one of the 7th years in the graduating class, instead of 8th," Dean said.

"I feel like I'd still be able to place them," he said, frowning as he tried to remember them. "There weren't that many of us 8th year students."

"Harry, Dean," Luna called, waving them over. She smiled when they reached her. "I would say it's been a while but I think that's only true for Blaise and D."

"Blaise-" Dean started. "Oh..."

Harry eyed the two women carefully and his jaw dropped when he realised who they were.

"Careful there, Potter," Malfoy smirked, his- _her_ lips stained a deep red.

"Godric," he breathed.

"Thought about shagging us, did you?" Zabini asked.

"Still am," Dean admitted, blatantly eyeing Zabini.

"I've still got a cock under the dress, Thomas," Zabini said.

Harry glanced at Malfoy in question.

"Same," Malfoy smirked.

"Mine doesn't quite care," Dean muttered, before realizing he had said it aloud.

"Good answer."

" _So_ , Malfoy," Harry began. "Drink?"

"With pleasure."

 


	2. Who Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabini and Malfoy aren't the only ones that have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "Payback's a bitch!", Dennis Creevey, Room of Requirement.

"I must say I'm impressed," Zabini said, as they went for drinks by the bar. Luna had spotted Ginny and Hermione and floated over to them.

"Impressed?" Harry asked, attempting not to stare at Zabini's breasts. It was proving difficult. Who knew that such a small amount of exposed cleavage would be so distracting?

"By your open mindedness," Malfoy clarified, taking the drink the barkeep set down for her. "You lot had rather tame reactions."

"I wouldn't call them tame," Zabini murmured, glancing at Harry and eyeing Dean.

"True. A far cry better than that Dennis Creevey bloke though," Malfoy said, before taking a drink.

"Dennis?" Harry repeated, grabbing his glass.

"What about him?" Dean asked, picking up his and Zabini's drinks.

"Well, he definitely isn't as open to transsexuals," Malfoy's muttered, looking a bit put out.

"And then he blames Draco for his brother's death," Zabini said, taking her drink and flashing Dean a smile. "What was it he said to you?"

"Before or after he hexed you?" Malfoy scowled. "You only missed where he ran off screaming ' _Payback's a bitch! Freaks!_ '"

"You're so dangerous to be around," Zabini mused.

"Yet you still hang about," Malfoy said, taking another drink.

"She clearly enjoys your company," Dean said, blinking. "And Dennis? I know he wasn't the same after Colin but... Blimey."

"It wasn't too bad, was it?" Harry asked.

Zabini shrugged and sipped at her drink.

"I had to take her to St. Mungo's," Malfoy said. "So, yes, it was."

Harry did not miss Dean's hand settling on Zabini's back and the smile he had gotten for it.

"And then that was a whole other fiasco," Malfoy murmured, glancing at the pair beside them. "Potter."

"Yes?" he blinked.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you," Malfoy said. "I reckon I should do it now since you're here and I've got my wits about me."

"Lead the way," he nodded. He apparently was not the only one that notice Dean and Zabini's attraction.

"Take care of her, Potter," Zabini said, as they walked off.

"And you take care of Dean," he smiled.

"Have anything against the Room of Requirement?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope," he said.


	3. In Close Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Dean and Blaise are alone... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _"_ _Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?_ _"_ _,_ _Millicent Bulstrode_ _,_ _First time._  
> 

 

 

"What do you reckon Malfoy's going to talk to Harry about?" Dean asked, imbibing some liquid courage. He honestly did not know where to begin with approaching Zabini.

Zabini raised a brow and finished swallowing her drink. "You're asking me about those two right now?" she asked, amused. "I don't share a brain with D you know."

"Fair enough," he said. It was more difficult to think properly now that they were alone and only had one another to focus on.

"What do you think Potter meant when he said I should take care of you?" Zabini asked.

"Well, I reckon he could've meant any number of things really," he said, clearing his throat and leaning on the bar, his body angled towards Zabini. "I also don't share a brain with Harry. I'm not exactly Ron."

"No, you're not. Thank Merlin," she said, leaning towards him.  
"But if I were to take a gander," he began, nervously brushing their fingers together on the bar top.

"If you were to take a gander," Zabini repeated, with a playful smile on her face.

"You're to keep me out of trouble," he said, glancing down her body and only now realising that she must be wearing women's lingerie, her cock snug in delicate fabric –something he would never have expected himself to be imagining. "First time for everything," he muttered, as he felt his cock rise in interest.

"What?" Zabini asked curiously, stepping so close that Dean felt himself get hotter from the thought of their proximity.

Dean shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, his heart racing. Merlin, he was always terribly awkward when it came to flirting.

"Oh, come on Thomas," she said, pressing her body against his. A knowing smiling formed on her lips. Dean closed his eyes. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Depends on which pocket," he blushed, opening his eyes. Merlin, Zabini's breasts were flush against his chest, her nose a hair's breadth from his.

"Cheeky," Zabini smiled.

"Do you want to go-"

"Blaise?" someone said.

Zabini closed her eyes, sighed and turned around "Millicent," she said.

_Bloody fucking Bulstrode._

 


	4. Start Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco haven't exactly made it to the RoR yet. Instead they've stumbled across something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _What's next? Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?, Luna and Rolph, Ron/OMC_

 

"So, Dean and Zabini seem to have a liking for one another," Harry said, as he and Malfoy walked through the halls. "Maybe they'll be the next Luna and Rolf, married with adopted pets of all kinds."

"Or just a pygmy puff," Malfoy laughed. "And Thomas seems like good people so who knows."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you complimented one of my friends," Harry laughed.

"You're good people too, Potter. Maybe a bit frustrating, but still good," Malfoy said. "And... I wanted to thank you, properly, for saving me –from the fire and Azkaban. You had no reason to after the way I treated you and your friends. I was an arse. Some people like to tell me that I had a lot of confusing and conflicting emotions that I was... well, ignoring more than dealing with, but I was still an arse. Legitimately. And I... apologise.

"You were young. We were both young," he said, stopping. They were a few steps from the Room of Requirement but he felt he should focus on Malfoy given the discussion. "I forgave you a long time ago, and I don't have any hard feelings if you're worried about that. I honestly wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

"I don't know," Malfoy said. "You could be fucking with me, Potter."

"I wouldn't," Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm good people."

Malfoy chuckled and nodded. "I take it my apology is accepted," she said.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"So, still willing to go to the Room of Requirement with me" Malfoy asked, glancing briefly at the wall.

"It's as good a place as any to start a new relationship between us," he said, tentatively taking Malfoy's hand. "Like a phoenix from the ashes."

"What sort of relation-"

Before Malfoy finished his question a door appeared and two people stumbled out laughing and snogging.

" _Ron_?" Harry gasped. "And... _Hugh_ , from Archiving?"

"Harry!" Ron blushed, his eyes quickly flicking over to Malfoy. "And... _Malfoy_?"

"You're gay?" he blinked.

"You're pulling a... lady-Malfoy?" Ron said, grasping at words.

"Merlin... What's next? Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?" he asked.

"Dancing the what?" Malfoy asked.

"In a what?" Ron frowned.


	5. Aborted and Distorted Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone's fond of house unity after Hogwarts, others are all for it and some don't really care either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Armageddon, Minerva McGonagall, "Draco, I really hate when you are drunk!"_

[D and Blaise 4](http://0idontknow0.dreamwidth.org/83381.html)

* * *

"It's been a while," Bulstrode said.

"It wasn't on my account," Zabini said.

Bulstrode glanced at Dean before speaking. "Could we speak elsewhere?"

"I'd rather stay here," Zabini said, leaning back against Dean. For the second time Dean could hardly focus on anything other than her body against his. She had a pleasantly firm arse. "I wouldn't want to abandon Dean."

" _Dean_?" Bulstrode repeated, with as much disbelief as Dean had felt.

"Yes, _Dean_ ," Zabini said, sipping her drink.

"This is too much," Bulstrode said, as she shook her head and turned on her heel. "I _can't_."

"Shame," Zabini said, as she turned to face Dean. "You were asking me something?"

"What just happened?" he asked, glancing at where Bulstrode had been.

"She came to apologise but apparently my fancying red and gold was the last strike," she said.

"I've still got friends that aren't too keen on green and silver," he said. "I've... taken a liking to it though."

"I'd say we've done Minerva McGonagall proud. House unity and such," Zabini smiled. "And I think green and silver would fit you."

Before someone else popped up and delayed him, he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Both," Zabini said.

They made their way out of the Great Hall to what sounded like a veritable Armageddon in the corridor. Dean blinked in confusion as he watched a drunken Theodore Nott evade hexes from Rolf Scamander.

" _Draco_ ," Nott whined, as he looked pleadingly at a swaying Luna. "Draco, I really hate when you- _eek_! –are drunk! You always disown me!"

"What in the-" Zabini began.

"Blaise? _Blaise!_ " Nott exclaimed, as he pelted towards them and flung himself at Zabini. "I'm sorry I was an arse! _Please_ tell Draco to stop his boyfriend. I only apologised, hugged him- her! Then noticed that he- _she's_ got... _Merlin_ , you've got breasts too-"

"Theo," Zabini said, batting the man's hand away when it reached up towards her chest. "Did you fondle... D?"

"... Maybe" Nott muttered guiltily.

"That isn't D. That's Lovegood," Zabini said.

"And I suppose _that's_ Thomas."

"Yes."

Nott blinked, looked down at his hand, then at Luna, Rolf and Dean. "Oh. Sorry."


	6. Realizing He's Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it to the Room of Requirement. So now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Romilda Vane, Character Death, "I had a dream last night..."_

 

 

"I'd always thought Weasley and Granger would get married," Malfoy said, as they watched Ron and Hugh walk off.

"And then I'd just marry Romilda Vane," Harry said sarcastically. He turned to the Room of Requirement and concentrated on a place where he and Malfoy would not be disturbed.

"Vane? Was she the one subjecting the school to her and Weasly's far too enthusiastic snogging?" Malfoy asked.

"That was Lavender Brown," he said, after the room had provided them an entrance. "She died during the Battle at Hogwarts."

"Ah," Malfoy nodded; in that awkward sort of way most people did when the war got mentioned.

Harry opened the door and gestured inside. "After you," he said.

Malfoy walked passed him and stepped inside. "Is that a bed over there, Potter?"

"Is it?" he asked, as he closed the door behind them. When he looked past Malfoy he noticed that there was, indeed, a bed in the room. "Right... well... can we keep in mind that I had less than noble thoughts when I first saw you?"

"I recall," Malfoy said. She flashed him a smirk before walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

_No bed then. Okay. I'm nowhere near ready for that anyway._

He followed after Malfoy and sat down beside her. She turned to face him and propped an elbow on the back of the couch.

"You know, Potter, I had a dream last night where this reunion turned out to be absolute rubbish and far too many of our old schoolmates were judging me," she said. "This is marginally better than that."

"Only marginally?" Harry asked, acutely aware that they were alone and that Malfoy had already said what she needed to.

How many times had they ever interacted where it was only the two of them? How many times had that ever ended well?

_None._

Plus, Malfoy still had her cock. How did that work sex-wise?

"You've gotten nervous," Malfoy said, easing back a bit.

"Have I?" he asked. "I haven't started stammering yet."

"I'm having a fine time with you, Potter," Malfoy smiled. "No need to get so nervous."

"I just- Physically, how do we...?"

"Ah, I see."

 


	7.   First Name Basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Blaise go on that walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Professor Longbottom/Argus Filch_

 

 

“So, what was... that?” Dean asked, as he glanced in the direction of the Great Hall.

“Well, Theo had much the same reaction as Millicent in regards to...” Zabini said, as she gestured to herself. “The only difference being that he wasn’t quite _as_ revolted. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and say he was shocked and confused and didn’t know how to react. He’s also apparently more accepting, seeing as he didn’t react to my being with you as something akin to seeing Longbottom snogging Filch.”

“I think I just got a bit sick from that last bit,” he said, grimacing as he turned up a flight of stairs.

“I’m sure you’ll get over it, Thomas,” Zabini said. “Anyway, that’s the first I’ve spoken to Theo in a while, and as you can guess D and I didn’t have these back then.” She laid a hand across her breasts at that.

“Ten minutes ago I was Dean,” he said, forcing his eyes to hers. “Or was that just for Bulstrode?”

“It was for her, yes,” Zabini said. “But I can go back to Dean if you’d like.”

“I uh- Yes,” he nodded.  He rather fancied the way his name had sounded coming from Zabini. Her voice was surprisingly more feminine than he recalled it being. It was a smoky sort of feminine that did nothing to keep his mind outside of the bedroom.

“But, only if you call me Blaise,” she said.

“All right,” he said, blushing. “Blaise.”

Blaise smiled at him and nodded in approval. “So, Dean,” she began. “Where are you taking me?”

“Well, I took the stairs by habit,” he said, as he stopped to look around. “But I reckon we can go up to the Astronomy Tower.”

“All right,” Blaise nodded.

“Shall we then?” he asked, as he offered his elbow.

“We shall,” Blaise said, before looping her arm through his.

When they arrived at the Astronomy Tower they sat and looked out at the glittering night.

“Neither of us clarified this, but just so you know I’m single,” Dean said. “No need to worry about a vindictive girlfriend.”

Blaise chuckled at that. “Well, I’m also unattached.”

“Brilliant.”

 


	8.   Catching Up Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s story time. Summary style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Once upon a time, Mr and Mrs Granger_
> 
> Surprise at the end!

 

 

"Well, Potter, seeing as I didn't undergo a full sex change you've only got the one spot to chose from," Malfoy said. "I take it you've never shagged anyone up the arse though."

Harry shook his head as his face heated up. Honestly he had thought he got past feeling awkward about sex but he supposed this was new territory. It was more awkward than when he Hermione and Ron had found Mr and Mrs Granger in Australia... on a nude beach.

"We don't _have_ to do anything you know," Malfoy said. "This is the first we've spoken in years, and probably the first we've done so amicably –for this long at least. We could settle for catching up."

"Right, okay. Well, if you've kept up with the _Daily Prophet_ you'd basically have an idea of my life," he said. "Ginny and I didn't work out, I got a little reckless for a while, my friends pulled an intervention, I eventually got into Magizoology with Luna and that's what I've been doing since. That and dating people that ran to the papers surprisingly quickly. Your turn."

"Hmmm, should I try for summarizing the way you did?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't mind listening," Harry shrugged, as he kicked his shoes off. He pulled his legs up sat cross-legged. "I'm pretty curious actually."

"Of course you are," Malfoy nodded. "When have you not been?"

"I had legitimate-"

"Yes, yes," Malfoy said, waving her hand dismissively and then clearing her throat. "Once upon a time there was a little boy named Draco-"

"Oh yes, definitely a summary," he muttered.

" _Shhh_ ," she hushed. "He was different from the other boys –he played with his mother's things, tried on her clothes, pretended he was a girl. It was wrong. His father didn't approve and so he was punished. He became a bitter little brat that tried to be normal. And one day he just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't. A friend found her before she did anything stupid and with their support she decided to try being herself, instead of just her father's son. It's a simplified retelling..."

"It had everything it needed," he said. "That friend was..."

"Blaise."

[](http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3739/10663438943_eeb12eeff2_o.png)  
click to enlarge

 

 


	9. Work and Dinner and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Dean make a bit of small talk, for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Vampire!Snape

Dean was not sure what he had been planning to say after finding out that they were both single. Honestly it had sort of just came out of his mouth like word vomit.

"So..." he said.

"So," Blaise repeated.

"What do you do for work?" he asked.

"I'm a wizarding naturalist," she said. "Specialized in winged horses. It's why I get on with Rolf and Luna. That and the fact that they grew on me after a few jobs together. What about you?"

"Metal Charmer," he said.

"Well, I don't run into one of you lot very often," Blaise said. "How good are you?"

"Pretty good I reckon," he shrugged. Considering he had a job he thought he had to be. "If it counts for anything I made Snape's daylight amulet."

"You made that?" Blaise asked. "It was absolutely gorgeous, and very Severus from what I saw. Simple, because everyone knows he despises anything gaudy, and effective. He can stay in full sunlight for almost the entire day without bursting into flames. That's better than ' _Pretty good I reckon_ ', Dean. That's ' _Pretty bloody brilliant_ '."

"Not that brilliant," he scoffed. "I can name five people off the top of my head that could do the same thing I did."

"How many of them are in Britain?" she challenged.

"... One, but that's-"

"Pretty. Bloody. Brilliant," she repeated, poking at his shoulder.

"Look who's talking, working with the Scamander duo," he countered, bumping their shoulders and casting a quick glance at her exposed collar. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"I already knew that," she said, leaning against his side.

"Confident aren't you?" he smiled.

"So?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. Dean took a breath and turned to Blaise. "Say, do you want to have dinner with me one day?"

"Here I was hoping I'd get a taste of you tonight-"

He went for it and claimed Blaise's lips with his own, his hand flying to her hair -soft, curly and fluffy. Blaise smirked and opened her mouth to him, arms wrapping around his neck. Dean pulled her closer and delved into her mouth with his tongue. He barely heard when she said yes to dinner.


	10. A Drunken Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still story time, but it might not be for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Prince Albert_

"So, what other misadventures have you two had?" Harry asked.

"Now wait just one minute. I can't be telling all the stories here," Malfoy said. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and crossed her legs underneath her. "Give something with you and Weasley, or Thomas even. I can't decide which one of them I want to hear more about right now."

"Hmmm, I don't know. I feel like things are relatively tame compared to some of the Hogwarts stories I've got with Ron," he murmured, as he tried to think of something interesting. "There was that time Dean and I got drunk in Muggle London. Well, one of..."

"And what made that time so interesting?" Masked asked.

"I'd broken up with Ginny and Dean had been having it out with one of his brothers about… something. I can't remember. But we'd decided to do something crazy and went into this shop and um…" he grimaced and shook his head. "Why did I start this story?"

"You can't stop now, Potter," Malfoy said, stretching a leg out to shove him.

"Er, well, we might have got piercings that night," he muttered. "Very painful ones."

Malfoy's eyes travelled along Harry's body and she raised a brow at him with amused curiosity. " _Do_ tell," she said.

"We both got a, um… Prince Albert," he admitted. Merlin he had not even told Ron and Hermione about it yet. It was not as if they _needed_ to know.

"That is oddly adorable," she said, watching his trousers. "Did you hold each others' hand for comfort?"

"Maybe…" he said, blushing. "But it's bloody frightening when a bloke's going to pierce your cock- Quit smiling at me like that."

"I can't help it," Malfoy chuckled. "It's too cute that you went together. When I got my frenum piercing I just went and did it."

"When you-" Harry said, before staring down at Malfoy's trousers.

"Of course I didn't have Muggles do it so I imagine it was a touch less frightening," she said. "Anyway, my turn to tell a story, right?"

"You meant your frenulum, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Malfoy answered. "Curious to see?"

Harry just squeaked in response.


	11.   Mental Readiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Dean’s hands get to travel a wee bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Physical Abuse_

Blaise’s lip gloss was delicious. Dean’s brain was not quite functioning enough for him to place the flavour but it was probably fudge... definitely fudge. He kissed at her jaw, her neck and her collar but always found himself at her lips again --and not just because of her lip gloss. Her tongue was fantastic too, the way she wrestled with him playfully.

Dean’s hand travelled down her back and to her arse: round, firm, full-

“I highly doubt this fabric can stand up to much physical abuse,” Blaise groaned. _Godric_. “And I like this dress.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

He guided his hand upwards and cupped her breast, squeezing. He was momentarily surprised at how it felt --like any natural breast he had felt before. Maybe he had expected them to feel a bit similar to a Muggle girl he had come across with implants. Dean still needed to remember not to let Muggle experiences colour his expectations.

His other hand followed soon after and he did not think he could stop himself from pulling back to look. Blaise’s hands trailed down his arms until they settled atop his, well manicured and almost as big as his own. He blinked up at her with warm cheeks.

“It’s fine,” she said, leaning into his hands. His fingers twitched. “Do you need time to get used to-”

“That’s not it,” he said, turning his hands out and rubbing his thumbs over her breasts. “They... feel surprisingly natural-”

“We can regrow bones, Dean,” Blaise said, her hands sliding to his wrists. “Is it so surprising that a Healer can permanently transfigure someone a pair of breasts?”

“No,” he admitted. “And also, I’m surprisingly happy that Nott didn’t get his hands on you.”

“I always knew Gryffindors were possessive,” she laughed. “Didn’t know it set in quite so early.”

He leaned forwards and kissed from her collar down to her cleavage, his tongue dipping under the fabric of her dress. He rucked it up, slightly annoyed at how long it was now that he wanted to get under it.

Blaise stopped him.

“Are you sure you’ve wrapped your head around this?” she asked. “My having a cock.”

“...Probably not…”


	12. I Want To, But Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s feeling a little conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Christmas Song_

Merlin, was Malfoy offering to just drop her trousers and flash him the piercing? Harry was not sure if he was ready for that. He had seen other cocks before, sure, but none of them had been attached to anyone he had felt remotely attracted to. Actually, he was not even sure if he found cocks sexually appealing. He still fancied fannies.

But Malfoy had not even asked him something sexual. She just asked if he wanted to see her frenum piercing, which just _happened_ to mean he would see her bits.

_I’ve seen cocks before so there’s no reason for the racing heart_ , he thought.   _Hell, I was even there when Dean got his piercing and that was no big deal._

“Huh?” he started, when he realised Malfoy had said something else to him. She was suppressing a smile when he looked at her.

“I said, you’re going to stare a hole into my trousers if you keep that up,” she repeated.

“Oh,” he said dumbly.

“You look conflicted so I think-”

“No,” Harry said, a little too eagerly for his own liking. “I just- All right, I am a bit conflicted. Its just that I’ve never been… attracted to someone with a cock and- Look, I’m just reasoning with myself.”

“I know all of this is a lot to take in, so how about we just go back to talking?” she asked. “This is clearly a bit of a leap for you.”

“Uh, yeah?” he asked more than said. He was still sorting himself out. “Er, when’d you get it done?”

“Last December, on the fifteenth, at Pierre’s,” she said. “He has an accent so when he says it it sounds like ‘pierce’. He finds it humorous.”

“That’s really specific,” he said.

“I can even remember which Christmas Song was playing,” she said. “I’ve good memory.”

“What was it then?” he asked, unable to stopping himself from glancing at her trousers.

“The Holly and the Ivy,” she said smugly.

“Colour me impressed,” Harry whistled.

“Yep,” Malfoy nodded.

The conversation lulled and they sat in relative silence until Harry had had enough of his mind wandering to Malfoy’s piercing.

“I want to see it.”


	13. A Mutually Beneficial Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's nerves come back with a bit of awkwardness, but no worries, it gets sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Godric's Hollow at night_

"I don't want you to have any sort interaction with my cock if you're that uncertain," Blaise said, pulling Dean's hand from her thigh.

Dean blinked and nodded dumbly. He was not quite sure what to say that would not absolutely ruin his chances with Blaise. He racked his brain for words but they were slow to come. It was taking a bit of effort to get his mind on track but he would. When he finally managed to piece together a sentence there a was a nervousness inside of him that rivalled the sort you would get while prowling through Godric's Hollow at night. It was the sort of place that always made you jumpy.

"Okay, all right. I understand," he said, licking his lips. "Um… So, what do you want to- Or what do you want me to- Did you want to stop?"

"I don't mind continuing so long as you steer clear of my bits," she said.

"I can do that," he nodded, moving his hand to her hip. "I have to say though, I haven't been this nervous in a while."

"So you don't always stammer this much?" she teased, running a hand along his thigh.

"I doubt it," he said, kissing the corner of her lips.

Blaise turned her head and kissed him slowly. Dean's nerves eventually died down to a more normal level and then he was snogging Blaise eagerly, their tongues warring and exploring. He reeled himself in whenever he felt his hands were straying too high up her thigh or too low down her abdomen. It was a difficult thing to do when he felt Blaise cupping him through his trousers and massaging his cock. He let his hands and his mouth roam what sensitive areas he could as he rolled his hips into her touch.

"Wait, I've an idea," he breathed, stilling her hand. "Mutual masturbation. We can both get off and you don't have to worry about how I'll react to your cock."

Blaise smiled and kissed him before she got a hand underneath her dress and sat back on her heels, Dean hastily getting his trousers open and slipping a hand into his pants.


	14. Just So You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just a few things Harry should know before anyone's trousers drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _"Go ahead, _____. Make my day."_

"All right, but there are a few things I should warn you about first," Malfoy said.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"I know you're terrible with controlling your facial reactions, but _try_ ," she said. Harry nodded nervously. "Well, I had an orchiectomy so I don't have any testicles. I couldn't stand them really- Why do blokes always have to grab themselves at that?"

"Well, as a bloke, I'm rather fond of my balls," he said, glad to note that he could still feel them, even though he knew they were there. "There's this automatic ball clench when I hear about things like... orchiectomies, or a bloke getting kicked in the bollocks."

"Fine. Anyway," Malfoy continued, while Harry was still cringing internally at imagining his own balls getting snipped. "While I use the terms 'cock' and 'penis' from time to time, I don't actually think-"

"Luna told me this once," Harry said, proud of recalling a conversation he had had with Luna about… well about all sorts of people really. Hell if Harry remembered all the different 'sexuals' that Luna had discussed with him. You did not just dump that much information on someone at one time. "Do you think of it as a clitoris? Just, you know… a bit a large one."

"I do," Malfoy nodded, eyeing him. "Sometimes its just less socially complicated to use the hegemonic terms. There aren't that many trans people this side of Europe, not in Wizarding Europe at least, for understanding to have reached very far."

"Not to mention that Wizarding Europe apparently hates acknowledging anything that doesn't fit in with their ideals," he muttered.

"Too true," Malfoy agreed.

"Should we make this a reciprocal thing?" Harry asked. "You show me yours, I show you mine?"

"I'm agreeable to that," Malfoy said, getting up. and unbuttoning her trousers. "Well, go ahead, Potter. Make my day."

"I don't know about 'making your day'," he muttered, as he undid his trousers.

Malfoy shimmied her hips a bit to get her bottoms down and Harry slipped his hand into his pants to pull his cock out. He gave a nod of approval when he saw Malfoy's polka dotted, lace trimmed knickers. They were cute.


	15. An Eye for Jewellry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean might have forgotten to mention his piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Sex spells_

"Fuck," Blaise breathed, when Dean got his prick out, a hand going up to her breasts. "I didn't peg you for the sort to have gential piercings."

Dean glanced down at the blue, horseshoe barbell peaking out from under his foreskin. "I should have mentioned that," he said. "Is it a problem?"

"Dean," Blaise said. "Pull your foreskin back."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, as he pulled complied. Blaise's hand moved under her dress and her hips bucked forwards when he teased at the jewelry, magic quivering along it.

Blaise gave a soft moan as she watched. She pulled the top of her dress down, her bra as well, and Dean's hand tightened on his cock. He gave slow, strong strokes as his eyes fixated on Blaise's breasts and the fingers that tweaked at a nipple. He leaned forwards and kissed her, his unoccupied hand sliding up Blaise's waist until his thumb traced along the underside of a breast. She broke away from the kiss and rested their heads together as she watched him pump his cock, her hand replacing his when he reached lower to fondle his balls.

"If we ever get around to fucking, I think you'll appreciate the variety of accessories I have," he breathed, as Blaise paused in pumping him to tease at the barbell.

"Yeah?" she asked, bumping noses with him.

"Yeah," he said, flicking his tongue out at her lips and pinching her nipples between two fingers. He had decided to forgo touching himself since Blaise had begun to wank him. Instead he put both his hands to work, touching her body.

Merlin alone knew what she was doing with the hand under her dress though.

"Why's that?" she asked, wanking him at a fairly quick pace now.

"I'm a metal charmer, Blaise," he gasped. "Figure it out."

"Fuck," Blaise moaned, shuddering. Her hand clenched and tugged his shirt in a way that made him glad she released his cock. Dean kissed along her neck and jaw as he pumped himself to orgasm, moaning into her neck as he spilled over his fingers.

"This one charmed with sex spells?" Blaise panted, pressing a finger to the barbell.

" _Yes_ ," he groaned.


	16. Not That Weird After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of piercing talk. And a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Percy without pants._

"What gauge is that?" Malfoy asked, sliding her knickers down. Harry was slightly annoyed at the way her blouse sort of blocked his view. The sort of teasing that those semi-see-through blouses tended to do.

"Um, four millimetres," Harry said. "I don't intend to stretch it any more than that."

"Nice," Malfoy nodded, lifting her blouse a bit. "I've got three millimetres but I'm stretching it right now. Reckon I can change it out soon."

Malfoy's cock… well, clitoris -Harry was going to need a while to adjust to that one- was smaller than the average cock, years of sharing the showers with the blokes on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had meant he had been flashed a fair amount of times -especially with Fred and George pranking them. It was also a smidge strange not to see any balls nestled between her legs, but he had known he would not see any so it was not surprising, just… unusual. She lifted her clit so that he could see the silver barbell that went through her frenulum.

"Did it hurt much?" he asked, knowing better than to randomly reach out for someone's piercing. He tucked himself away and zipped up quickly. It would be a little uncomfortable if he managed to start getting hard with Malfoy quite literally watching.

"Barely," Malfoy said, rubbing a finger over the bar and then pulling her knickers up. "Has a pretty short healing time too. I reckon you were out of commission for a while."

"Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned. "Wished I could have at _least_ wanked."

Malfoy chuckled and buttoned up her trousers before sitting down in the couch. "What a travesty," she said. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how weird was that for you just now?"

"Er, well, it was more… intriguing than weird. The heads up helped," he said. "And it was a lot more enjoyable than seeing Percy without his pants. I can tell you that."

"Percy the prefect?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, him. Twins pulled a prank on him," he said.

"Not surprising," Malfoy said.

"Not at all," he agreed. "Umm… so, I've got a personal question. Were you always that… small?"


	17. And Now to Plan Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing their clothes and chatting? These summaries are getting difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Spanking_

"Okay, _okay_. Christ," Dean whinged, pushing Blaise's hand away. He was too bloody sensitive for teasing. "Have some mercy."

"Maybe you should tuck yourself away," Blaise suggested, tugging at his pants. "So I don't manhandle you anymore."

"Good idea," he nodded, sitting up straight and doing just that. "I might have to give you a spanking otherwise... _Ahem_ , er, if you're into that sort of-"

"I can't tell if that was supposed to be a threat or incentive," Blaise said, clearly avoiding touching her dress with Dean's spunk all over her hand. "Do you mind?"

Dean spelled Blaise's hand clean. "I reckon how you take it depends on whether or not you like getting a spanking," he said.

"I like getting it about as much as I like giving it," she said, pulling her bra and the top of her dress back up. Dean could not help staring as she adjusted her breasts in her bra. "That's a lie. I'm more of a giver."

The image of Blaise spanking Dean over her knees made him both wince and twitch with interest. He was a bit conflicted about that one. He would need to think on it.

"So, what now?" he asked, his clothes righted.

"I don't know," she shrugged, fluffing her hair to fix the mess Dean had made of it. "I suppose we could go back downstairs, or we could stay here for a bit longer.

"I'd rather stay here," he admitted, reaching out to fluff a spot Blaise had missed. He paused when she gave him an affronted look. "What? I went through an afro phase once. I know what I'm doing."

Blaise gave him an assessing look and then seemed to decide he could do more good than harm and so he continued. "And good answer. Staying here I mean," she said. "I reckon we should set a date for that dinner."

"Yes, lets," he agreed, a little too eagerly for his liking.

"You're so damned adorable," she laughed. "How's Monday?"

"Monday is perfect," he smiled. "At eight? I can Floo over, pick you up, take you to Anise."

"It's a date," Blaise nodded, smiling at him. "Remember to make the reservation."


	18. Just a Bit of Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? They are still talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Poetry_

"Were you?" Malfoy countered.

"Ouch," Harry winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wound your pride?" Malfoy asked flatly.

"A little bit," he nodded. "All though, to be fair, I did walk _right_ into that. Sprinted, really."

"Mhm," Malfoy agreed. "And even though it's _none_ of your business, no I wasn't. After I started taking hormones I began to lose erectile function, and there was shrinkage."

"Was that weird for you?" he asked, feeling a bit like Hermione with how curious he was.

"It was more like a relief," Malfoy said, leaning back on the arm of the couch and pulling her feet up.

"I reckon I can understand that, sort of," he said, thinking about how out of place he felt in the Muggle world and then how everything righted itself after Hagrid came for him on his birthday.

"Can you now?" Malfoy asked.

"In my own way, yes," he nodded. "I always felt out of place living as a Muggle. I know it's a completely different scenario, but I don't think anything has ever felt as right as when I first stepped into the Wizarding world, even if you all did give me a ton of trouble. Everything about my Muggle life was miserable and then all of a sudden my life became magical."

"That last line sounded like you nicked it from some bad Muggle poetry," Malfoy said, amused. "But it works, really well.

"Not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," he said, thinking it over.

"Just take it as it is," Malfoy said, pulling idly at her ponytail.

Harry nodded, letting his eyes roam.

"You're a beautiful woman, Malfoy," Harry said, and then blinked. "Wow, I do not have a filter on my mouth tonight, do I?"

"Apparently not," Malfoy said, half smiling. "And you make an all right wizard. Just all right though, nothing special. I mean, _all_ you did was defeat the most dangerous, mentally unstable, and pretty bloody ugly, Dark Wizard that the Wizarding world has seen in since Gellert Grindelwald. You're no big deal really."

"Git," he said, jabbing her leg with a finger. "I think I'm at least _slightly_ above average."


	19. He Wasn't Always Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise finds a childhood scar on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Night Sky_

"Do you always stare this much?" Blaise asked, looking down at where Dean had reclined.

"No," he said, averting his eyes to the night sky. "All right, yes. Some people find it bit weird."

"Just a little," Blaise nodded.

"Tell me if it gets _too_ weird," he said, rolling up his shirt sleeve. "Perhaps I could try to be more discreet."

"I kind of thought you were already trying that," she teased.

Dean cleared his throat. "Kind of, but not really," he said.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, reaching for Dean's right hand. She began to roll up the sleeve he had just started on. "That looks like it hurt something awful."

"Uh, yeah, it did," he said, looking at a burn on his forearm. "Cried like a baby. Which would be a lot more embarrassing if I hadn't been a child at the time."

"Was it too bad for the burn paste to prevent scarring?" she asked, trailing a finger along the length of it.

"Probably not, but I am from Muggle London so I didn't exactly have burn paste," he said, tucking his other hand under his head.

"Hmmm, shame. That stuff is brilliant," she said. "How'd you get it?"

"I decided to scare the shit out of my sister while she was doing her hair," he said. "I learned the hard way to leave her be when she was using the hot comb. Frightened people and hot metals don't go well together."

"A hot comb?" Blaise blinked. "What do you use a hot comb for?"

It took Dean a moment to realize hot combs were probably exclusively Muggle since there was likely a spell, or potion, or… something… that witches used in its place.

"It's this metal comb that you use to straighten your hair. You heat it up until it's really bloody hot and then you very carefully comb through your hair with it," he said. He never did understand how his sister could sit down for long periods of time to do her hair.

"Why on Earth would you scare her then?" Blaise asked, looking at him like was an idiot.

"I was young?" he tried.

"And apparently stupid," Blaise said.


	20. Something About Knickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title basically says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _"Regets, I've had a few"_

"I didn't expect we'd ever be able speak this easily," Malfoy said. "I wonder if the Hogwarts house-elves put a hint of Loose Lips potion in all the drinks."

"Why in the world would they do that?" Harry chuckled, imagining Winky and Kreacher- "Actually they might've."

"Since we don't have any proof, how about we chalk it up to maturing?" Malfoy asked.

"I can work with that," he agreed, eyeing Malfoy and appreciating the way she had matured over the years. Then he remembered that she was looking right at him. "I'll stop ogling you every five seconds, I swear. Wow, I'm so good at making things awkward."

"At least you haven't been ogling the bed," Malfoy smiled. "And it wasn't that awkward."

"No?" he asked.

"No," Malfoy said, shaking her head. "I've uh… been doing a bit of ogling as well."

"I must be blind," Harry said, smoothing his palms over his jeans. "Or really distracted."

"I'd say your attention faltered when my trousers came down," Malfoy teased. "Seemed like you rather fancied my knickers."

"Yeah, I have a thing for knickers, so what?" Harry blushed.

"Ever tried a pair on?" she asked, arching her brow.

"What?" he said, caught completely off guard. "No, I- No."

"They're really soft, and snug. You should try a pair," she said, turning her legs to the side and giving his hips a calculating look. "I think you'd look nice in them."

"Er… stop doing that. You're imagining it," he complained, feeling oddly naked.

"As if you would not give to see me in a bra and a pair of boxers," she said.

"Well, yeah," he agreed, imagining just that. "Because that's bloody sexy."

"And you in a pair of knickers can't be?" she asked, giving him a flat look. "Do I sense a double standard, Potter?"

"You're going to try and convince me give them ago, aren't you?" he grumbled.

"You won't have any regrets," she promised, looking at him innocently.

"Oh, regrets, I've had a few and think this'd be one of them," he muttered.

"Not if I like what I see," Malfoy promised, and this time the look she gave him was none too innocent.


	21. Ruddy Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : _Holding Hands_

"As if you didn't do anything stupid when you were young," Dean said, defensively.

"Short of purposefully spilling things on a few of Daphne's dresses when we were children, I don't think so," Blaise smirked. "How I hated those dinners we had to go to. A handful of bratty pureblood children pretending to play nice with each other."

Dean laughed as sneering children sitting down for tea popped into his mind. "What did Greengrass do to you?" he asked.

"Well, she screamed and ran off crying the first few times, pelted me with her shoes another time and got Pansy and Millicent as reinforcements after that," she said. "After the shoes though, Theo was helping me out while D had Greg and Vincent do their thing."

"They were Malfoy's little monsters before Hogwarts?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Had been ever since Smith swatted some chocolates out of their hands because he couldn't have any," she smiled. "D told him off with a very Granger like lecture for so young an age because 'what _civilized_ person does that to someone's _chocolates,_ of all the things'. Apparently everything else was fair game though."

"You've all known each other for a long time," he said.

"I suppose," Blaise nodded.

"And Bulstrode is being such a…"

"Bitch?" Blaise provided, with a raised brow.

"Well, I wasn't going to say _that_ exactly," he mumbled. He had been trying to find a less offensive word to use. "But yeah."

"We all grow into different people," she said, tracing the scar on Dean's arm. "You managed to stop being stupid, Millicent became very traditional, I decided to just be myself."

"I don't know, I can still be fairly stupid," he said, turning his hand and taking hold of hers. "I'm just smarter about the sort of stupidity I get up to."

"Selective stupidity, _brilliant_ ," Blaise said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, wait, did you say Smith, as in Zacharias Smith?" he asked. "I didn't know you lot knew him before Hogwarts."

"We did," Blaise nodded. "We just didn't like him, and then he got sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Bloody harsh group of children," he muttered.

"It was great practice for Slytherin life," Blaise said.


	22. Knickers Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _Letters_

"I'm not going to say yes, Malfoy!" he exclaimed, turning away from the too intense stare Malfoy was giving him. She would convince him eventually if he kept looking.

"Oh come on," Malfoy said, prodding his thigh with her prettily painted toes. "It's just a bit of fun. I won't tell anyone."

"What if I do it but only if you go on a few dates with me?" he asked. If he was going to put a pair of knickers on then it had better be worth it.

"What do you call a few?" Malfoy asked, after considering it.

"Three at least," he decided. "Yes, three. Dinner, Neville's wedding and" Malfoy repeated.

"Well I'm not going alone," he said. "Hannah's been trying to set me up with her friends and I'm not having it. Some of them seem _too_ keen on me."

"Ah, the woes of hero worship," Malfoy said. "And the last date?"

"I don't know yet but we've got time," he said hopefully. "So, what do you say?"

"All right," she agreed, crossing her legs in his lap. "I reckon you'll write me the details, or fire-call."

"Dates, letters and fire-calls," Harry smiled, nodding to himself. "This is going so much better than usual. Either you're really easy to talk to or I'm getting better at this flirting business."

"The former," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Terrible flirt am I?" he asked.

"Just bloody awful," Malfoy said.

"Really?" he asked, tickling the bottom of one of her feet.

"Potter!" she yelled, laughing and trying to get her foot away. "Stop! Ha—I'm ticklish! S—top! All right, all right. I take it back."

"Good," he said, leaving her feet alone.

"Circe have mercy," she said, chuckling and wiping her eyes. "Don't do that. I nearly pissed myself. Is there a loo in here?"

"One just popped up over there," he said, nodding at somewhere behind her.

"Brilliant," she said, rising from the sofa. "And I'm going to get you back for that when you least expect it."

"So long as I don't piss myself I'll be fine," he teased.

"Watch yourself," she warned, delivering it with a smile.


	23. House Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #29 _"Believe it, ___, when I say"_  
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

"I'm beginning to think it was like a whole different sort of world in the Slytherin dorms," Dean muttered.

Blaise smirked and leaned down until she was resting against his chest.

"Believe it, Dean, when I say that it was quite an experience," she said, beginning to play withe the line of his collarbone. "Why wouldn't it be? The type of personalities they put together, and in the dungeons no less. I think the lack of natural light might have darkened our attitudes a bit."

"You lot were in the _dungeons_?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head so that he could get a better look at her, and enjoying the light touches. "Talk about a snake's den… I hated it down there. The Potions Lab was my least favourite part of the building."

"It wasn't that bad," she said, propping her head up. "A bit Gothic for my tastes, but it was… interesting. Waking up for class was a bitch though. It was a bit difficult to tell when it was morning."

"I'm imagining you all down there brooding and plotting our demise," he said, chuckling. "It's all very conspiratorial."

"I wouldn't say _demise_ ," Blaise said playfully. "Nothing so morbid. Not always. There was a lot strange school politics going on. It was oddly hierarchical for a bunch adolescents and prepubescent children."

"You're making Gryffindor Tower sound like a utopia," Dean said. "I mean we had our in-house dramatics and usual teenage cattiness, but I'm not too sure about a distinct hierarchy. I might not have been paying much attention to it though. The only obvious things were when the entire school had an issue with someone."

"Believable," Blaise said, with a nod. "Most the Gryffindors downstairs still seem to get on. I have to say though, a surprising amount of the Hufflepuffs seem put out with one another. I mean, I know we've all integrated over the years but I didn't expect so many of them to be avoiding each other."

"From what I heard they had a get together and things happened and were said," he said. He narrowed his eyes at Blaise's sudden attentiveness. "I don't have the specifics."

"Shame."

 

 

 


	24. Before We Leave the RoR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts365 Prompt: #30 dinner at eight

"I'm hungry," Malfoy announced, after coming out of the loo.

"There's food downstairs," Harry said. "Want to go?"

Malfoy made a face and then shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to," she said. "Besides, we sort of abandoned Blaise and Thomas down there."

"They looked like they'd survive on their own," he said, handing Malfoy her flats.

"I reckon we'll see if they did," Malfoy said, slipping them on.

"I reckon" he agreed, walking to the door.

"Wait!" Malfoy said, holding a hand up. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"…Er… no?" he answered, confused.

"Knickers," Malfoy said, smirking at him.

"Three dates  _first_  and then I'll wear them," Harry said.

"How about you wear them on all our dates," Malfoy suggested.

"Even Neville's wedding?" he asked, leaning on the door. Harry could not imagine it. Wearing knickers under his clothes while standing in front of everyone with all the groomsmen.

"Even Longbottom's wedding," Malfoy said. "Or, in the place of knickers, I could have you wear some very lacy men's underwear."

"They sell those…" he said, in disbelief.

"Jockstraps even," Malfoy said. "I mean, I would have just got you some normal knickers, but if we're talking actual men's wear then I reckon it's all up for grabs. Boxers, briefs, bikini briefs, man thongs—"

"Let's just stick to… normal knickers," he muttered, his cheeks getting hotter the more Malfoy went on.

"Great," Malfoy said, smiling. "I'm looking forwards to our dates."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Harry asked. "I reckon we can have dinner at eight. You can chose the place."

"Eager, are we?" Malfoy asked.

"No, it's just that I'm likely to chicken out if we give me too much time to think about it," he admitted. "And I'd really rather not cancel a date with you. I've gone to great lengths to secure these three."

"Tomorrow's good," Malfoy said. "And I know a place. Now, I'm still hungry."

Harry pushed himself off of the door and opened it for them to leave. He and Malfoy made it down the first flight of stairs before he became curious about something.

"So, do you already know which three pairs of knickers you want me in?" he asked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Rumours and Things  
 **Prompt:** #33 _"If I could go back in time..."_  
 **Rating:**   PG13  
 **Pairing:**   Blaise/Dean  
 **Word Count:** 365  
 **Disclaimer:**  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

"You love it, don't you?" Dean asked. "Gossip."

"Hmmm, it's more that I find it interesting," Blaise said. "Especially when I hear five versions of the same thing. Things get twisted or lost along the way, people add speculations. By the time you hear the truth the rumour's become a different story."

"Why do I get the feeling that you might have started a few rumours during school just to see what they turned into?" he asked.

"You should trust those feelings of yours," Blaise said, chuckling.

"So, what did you take from your experiments?" he asked.

"That we hear what we want to, often rely on unreliable information, and speculate the irrelevant too much," she said.

"Speculate sounds about right," he muttered, thinking back on the Chamber of Secrets and the rubbish they had all put Harry through. "Come to think of it, if I had believed all the rumours that flew around school I'd have thought you were a womaniser. There was also one about you and Malfoy fighting for Parkinson's attention."

"Us fighting over Pansy…" she said, snorting and then laughing, her diaphragm vibrating against his. "That's as hilarious as me being a womaniser. I hardly said a word to most students unless I had to, much less seduced girls."

"You were quiet," Dean mused.

"If I could go back in time I'd probably be a touch more social," Blaise said. "My pool of friends after Hogwarts was a bit pitiful. You've seen me speak to half of them already."

"I'd probably go back and stop Seamus from eating that space cake he had at a party we went to summer after fifth year," Dean said, thinking back. "I turned around for a second and when I look he's halfway through what I heard was his second. I don't think he really remembers much of it, but neither do the Muggles we were around, since they had to be Obliviated."

"Is that the Muggle version of alihotsy scones?" Blaise asked.

"Mmmm, yes?" he said uncertainly.

"You don't remember what alihotsy is," Blaise said.

"A magical plant…" Dean tried.

"Whose leaves can cause hysteria and uncontrollable laughter," Blaise finished.

"That might be worse."

 

 


End file.
